


Kitty Litter

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go to the strip club for Connie's birthday, but they are in for a surprise when they find out who is performing that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Litter

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt i received after posting "send me a ship and a music note and i'll use my itunes to figure something out blah blah blah" obviously it was written properly but anyway, this is what i got.
> 
>  
> 
> [this is the song i used](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilG8EofSj-0)
> 
>  
> 
> this fic has nothing to do with kitty litter, either. so don't worry. two days in a row i've posted two things??? NO WAY!

“Why are we here again?” I asked, leaning out of line to see how close to the front we were.

There was a sigh beside me before an answer, “Jean wanted to come here for Connie’s birthday.  I’m about as thrilled as you are.”

“I mean, I know Connie will enjoy it.”  I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest before turning to the small blond boy beside me.  “But why did we have to come? I don’t want to spend my evening looking at naked women, Armin!”

The boy laughed and nodded.  “I agree, Eren. I don’t really want to either.” He said before we moved up in line. “But, all the same, it’s Connie’s birthday and Jean wanted to surprise him with some… how did he put it?”

“We’re gonna surprise Connie with tits.”  I deadpanned before sighing.  “Maybe if I get really, really hammered I will not realize what I’m looking at.”

“Your poor gay heart can’t handle a little boob, Eren?”

“Oh shut up.”

I was thankful that the night wasn’t too cold, as it felt like we waited outside for hours.  Eventually we made our way inside and found Jean, Marco, Sasha and a rather excited looking Connie sitting at a booth near the stage.

“I’m glad you two could make it!  Where’s Mikasa?” Connie asked, cocking his head to the side once he realized the girl was missing.

“She didn’t want to come.  Something about looking at Annie’s boobs…” I trailed off before shaking my head. “You know, I don’t want to talk about it.”

I slide into the booth after Armin, as Jean left to get a pitcher of beer for the table.

As apprehensive as I was about the night, it was pretty tame.  It also didn’t seem like there were any dancers coming out – the club remained quiet on the stages but there were people everywhere.

“Is it always this busy?” I asked, looking around at the crowds of people once Jean had made it back to our table.”

“There’s a special show or something going on tonight.  It’s a good thing you two got here when you did.” Jean replied, glancing up at Armin and I.

I hummed quietly and nodded before taking a sip of my beer.

As the night continued on, the more curious I became about what was happening that night.  I had slowly come to notice the lack of males and abundance of females in the bar. Ideas swirled through my head, but there was no way…

“Ladies and gentlemen!” A voice boomed from the stage, making me jump in my seat and turn to the man at the microphone.  “Thank you for coming out to the Garrison tonight!”  There was a round of whoops and hollers, and the man at the mic laughed quietly.  “We’ve got a special treat tonight!  For one night only, we are hosting the dancers from Maria—“ the man was cut off by another round of whistles and I watched as he looked down at all the people on the floor. “I take it we have some Maria fans in the audience?  So you know they’re under renovations which is why they are here!”

“Isn’t Maria the strip club on the other side of town?” Armin leaned over to whisper in my ear.  I had been to it once before, when I had first turned nineteen, but I couldn’t remember everything about it. Except…

“Yeah, that’s the one.”  I mumbled back, eyes glued to the stage.

“Drinks on special tonight are $3 domestic beer and highballs!  Enjoy the show!”  The man on stage placed the microphone back on the stand before waving and walking off the stage.

There was a brief moment where nothing happened, and the only thing to fill the room was the noise of people talking with one another around us. But then loud booming music started to play, and for the first time that night, I was getting excited. I remember, I had liked Maria the one time I had gone; their dancers were very professional and _good_ at what they did.

“Ladies and gentleman and everyone in between!  Please give a proper Garrison welcome to…” It was a voice different from the man’s that had been on the stage and a little more feminine. “The Commander!”

The man that walked out on stage was in a sort-of military uniform. He wore a brown jacket over top of a white button up shirt.  And his legs were wrapped in white jeans that looked far too tight to be legal, especially on someone that looked so buff.  His blond hair shone bright from the overhead lighting, and as the music started, the smile that had been on his face during his entrance dropped and he completely lost himself to the music.

I watched the man strut back and forth on the stage, swinging his hips and bending provocatively to show off his best attributes.  His clothing started to slowly come off, starting with the jacket, which I realized after bore the Maria logo on the back.

As he continued to dance, I turned back to the table to find Jean and Marco completely hypnotized by the dancer, as well as Sasha, who was leaning over the table as though she was trying to get a better view.  Connie, on the other hand, had a look of complete horror that made me throw my hand over my mouth to laugh.

“You okay, bud?”

The boy turned his look of horror to me and I couldn’t help but laugh harder. “I was expecting boobs not pecks.”

I turned back to the stage to see that The Commander had lost his shirt and was only down to a pair of tight white briefs.  And damn, he was ripped.

“Sorry, Connie.  I had no idea, otherwise I would have come up with something else.” Jean said, unable to keep his eyes off of the stage as Marco slowly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his own eyes glued to the dancer.

I turned my attention to Armin at that, and it was the same thing. The blond sitting beside me could not tear his eyes away from the blond dancing on the stage, and in the dim light I could see a red tint on his cheeks.

“You good, Armin?” I asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention to our side of the table, even though I knew between the look of horror coming from Connie, and the hunger from the other three, we weren’t going to be bothered.

“I, uh…” he trailed off, blue eyes widening before glancing up to me, cheeks redder with every moment.  “I, uh…” he tried again before shaking his head, and I laughed quietly.  He was completely lost for words.

I turned back around as the dancer’s underwear dropped, giving the bar a full view of his bare ass.

I had to admit, it was a nice ass.  And I was sad to see the ass walk off stage, but soon the voice was booming over the speaker again.

“Let’s hear it for The Commander one last time!” they shouted into the microphone, making me wince from the volume.

There were a few more dancers, not quite as mesmerizing as the first, before the loud voice came over the speakers once more.

“That was a beautiful number, Mike, as always!” they cried, and I really wanted to put a face to the excited voice.  It seemed they really enjoyed what they did for a living.  “Alright folks, we’re saving the best for last – sorry boys – but he is our number one!  If you’re motors aren’t running already, this will get you going for sure.” I cocked my head to the side at that and laughed.  While I had enjoyed watching the men dance, nothing had ‘got my motor running’ as they had put it. “Humanity’s tiniest – ow fuck off…” there was a shuffle over the PA system before the voice came back. “Sorry.  Humanity’s biggest asshole – “ another pause and whispers before finally.  “Jesus fucking Christmas, please welcome the one and only Corporal and please don’t give him money, he doesn’t deserve it.”

There was a round of laughter before a man walked out on stage, glaring off to the side where I presumed the announcer was standing.  He turned his head forward a few moments later, and I took in the sight. He was wearing a long black jacket, buttoned up to his chin and a pair of dark black jeans underneath. The same emblem was on the sleeves of his jacket, and his black hair was parted down the middle with a clean undercut.

And then it was my turn to be entranced.

The man walked across stage as the music started, swaying his hips from side to side and it didn’t take long for the long black jacket to be thrown off to the side, revealing his bare body underneath.  For such a small man, he was ripped.  His muscles seemed more defined under the stage lights and while I wasn’t into muscle, I was into him.

Or I would have liked to be.

_the way you're dancing / makes me come alive / makes me shiver and perspire_

_your surreptitious glancing / the way you crack a smile / nearly start a fire_

The man’s scowl remained on his face as his hands moved over his body, and my eyes remained on his body and I was having a difficult time breathing and _sweet baby Jesus on the hood of a Mercedes Benz send help._

I thought I would be okay as the song and dance continued.  I watched as he bent like the rest of the dancers, showing off his moves and flexibility, but as soon as his hands gripped the pole at the center of the stage, I knew I was done for.  The rest of the dancers had stayed away from the pole.

There was something about a man with strong thigh muscles that…

_the way you're moving/ hips from side to side / makes you all that I desire_

I watched as he swung himself around the pole before lifting himself up. He wrapped his legs around and held himself out, showing just how strong he actually was.

“Are you okay?”  I heard a whisper in my ear that caused me to jump.  I turned around to see Armin looking at me knowingly.  I was doing the exact same thing he had.

“I, uh…” I trailed off, cheeks heating red as I turned back to the stage. I didn’t want to miss this dance.

It was once the man had spun himself around the pole to the ground that my eyes widened. His eyes were locked on mine, and I could feel my heart slamming in my chest as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

He looked at me.

And I looked at him

And he looked at me.

And I looked at him…

I cleared my throat and blinked, thinking that would break the eye contact, but it was to no avail.  His eyes were locked on mine, and I felt trapped.

_so move closer / gotta feel your touch / so come over / come on_

“He’s looking at you.” Armin whispered in my ear, voice squeaking slightly. All I could do was nod.

“I know.”

Our eyes remained locked on one another, and god, as the man moved his body and showed off his muscle,  I could feel my pants becoming more and more tight as time passed.  I knew my face was red, and so many inappropriate thoughts were zooming through.

_What I would do to have him under me._

_I bet he would make gorgeous sounds with my mouth on his cock._

_His dick looks like it would be a nice fit._

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to keep my best poker face as the man’s eyes remained on mine.  And thankfully, perhaps there was a god after all, the song ended and the man forced himself to turn around and strut off stage, swinging his hips side to side.

“Thank you for coming out tonight!  The bar is open until two o’clock; last call will be thirty minutes before that. And now back to your regularly scheduled dancers!”  the announcer shouted one last time into the mic, causing me to jump and come back down to earth.

“Boobs!” Connie cried, arms above his head in victory.

“Con, you totally enjoyed it.  At least a little bit.” Sasha crooned, leaning over to press her lips against her boyfriend’s cheek.  The boy only shrugged and I turned my head to Armin who was looking up at me expectantly.

“What?”

The blond smirked and slowly shook his head.  “Nothing.  Nothing.”

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat for a moment as music started up, much quieter than it had been before.  I glanced over to see girls making their way out onto the stage to begin their performances.

The night continued on, and slowly but surely, my thoughts of the Corporal were slowly pushed out of my head as the conversation at the table veered to other things.

It wasn’t until Armin and I had decided to leave that I stopped in my tracks. We were standing outside, looking up and down the street for a cab as people were piling things into the back of a van. And it was for the second time that night my eyes locked with another pair.  The same pair.

I cleared my throat and broke my gaze away, turning to Armin.

“Um, do you see a cab?” I said, voice shaky as I could hear footsteps come up from behind us.

_Please don’t be him, please don’t be him._

“Hey.” The voice from behind was deeper than I was expecting and when I turned around, I was about ready to fall over.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times to greet him, but nothing came out. Armin, however, saved the day.

“Hello. Oh!  I enjoyed your dance.”

There was a slight smirk that grew on the man’s face before it disappeared again, his eyes moving from Armin back to me.

“Thank you.” He said quietly, stepping forward a bit more.  He was so much shorter than I was, but in that moment, I felt so small.  But the way he looked at me, I knew he was expecting me to say something.

“Y-yeah, it was really good.  I liked it.” I croaked, hating myself with every word.

The man raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.  He was far more intimidating up close and I wanted to run away and hide.

“Well, if that is the case…” he trailed off, finally breaking eye contact to look down the street.  “Maria reopens next weekend.  You should come by.”

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded.  “Y-Yeah, I haven’t been there for a few years.” I admitted, not sure why I bothered to tell him.

But the man didn’t seem to mind and he nodded before turning around, leaving without another word.  I stared after him for a moment before turning to Armin, who was once again looking at me knowingly.

“ _What?_ ”

He smirked and started walking to a cab that had pulled over by the taxi stand. He remained quiet as we both crawled into the backseat of the cab before finally looking at me.

“So, we are going to Maria next weekend, right?”

I raised my eyebrow and glanced over to Armin.  The boy was looking out the window, but from his profile I could still see the large grin on his face.

“The Commander?” I asked.  A few moments later, he slowly nodded and I couldn’t help but laugh.  “Yeah, we can go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
